Legacy of Thieves
by Kyrastri
Summary: When the world turns against us Thieves, we have to run. Always on the brink of danger, we thrive. And soon, we shall begin a legacy. A Legacy of Thieves. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of Theives- Chapter One: The beginning

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Maplestory; nexon does. If I did own Maplestory; DualBlades would be out already, yadah yadah yadah: you get the point. Onto the story! (I Only own the storyline and things that don't exist in-game.)

A huge thanks to all of the basilers who have given me constructive critism, and praised my work! Another huge thanks to Kal Ancalas and Absol Master for inspiring me.

* * *

-Location: Kerning City-

Josh sighed as he leapt from building to building, his Cloak of Corruption trailing behind and fluttering slightly in the slight breeze. Clutching his trusty Angelic Betrayal in one hand and one of the legendary Dragon Khanjar shield in the other, he slowed to a stop at the edge of a building. Sitting down, Josh looked sideways.

The everlasting sunset of Kerning City shone blazing orange light across the city, through the littlest of alleyways that always seemed to be forgotten. This was the beauty of the city of the Theives; the golden light within could always purge darkness.

Until the day the world turned on its greatest of allies and friends.

It had started as a small, whistling sound, and in a flash, explosions triggered as bombs fell from the sky. In less than mere minutes, the once golden city of Kerning was no more, and along with it went the sunset.

Almost immediately after the first attack a massive horde of warriors, magicians, bowmen and pirates rushed through the city, evacuating citizens and killing any theif they had sight on.

On that fateful day; the world seemed to shed tears of blood.

Every theif that had survived had to run. Himself included. Now with the regular patrols going through the ruins of Kerning, Josh had to stay alert. As much as he hated killing fellow adventurers, he had to, in order to survive. He watched as the sky dimmed, turning to a darker shade of navy. After the sky had turned into a deep, rich dark blue, Josh stood up and whispered,"Haste, Dark Sight!" before leaping off the roof and landing with a soft thud on the blood splattered ground below.

Footsteps. Josh could hear them quite distinctly, either his senses had become more acute or his enemy was very foolish. Moving towards the source of the sound, he turned the corner and found what he was looking for.

* * *

-Location: Ellinia-

Celeste glanced up at the starry sky visible through the skyscraping trees. The breeze felt cool, and it tingled against her skin. Pulling her gloves higher, she ensured that the Maple Skanda concealed underneath was not visible before drawing a fresh string from her pack and restringing her bow. Satisfied, she flexed the string on the Dark Arund. When it didn't snap, she smiled slightly before heading for the north-west exit of Ellinia.

"Halt," the taller of the guards said as Celeste approached. "What is your job?"

"A ranger," she replied, rolling her eyes. "May I please pass?"

The smaller one shrugged. "Sure." he opened the gate and allowed Celeste to slip through. "Hey- wait!" he called out abruptly. Celeste stopped, and sweat formed on her brow. 'Damn; did they notice?-' she thought. She turned around and asked timidly,"Yes?"

"Nothing." the guard turned his back on her and his companion closed the gate.

-----

"What's up Charles?" asked the taller one, taking a bite out of his dinner.

"I think I drank one too many beers before our shift, I swear I saw that girl wearing a claw." Charles replied wearily. The taller one laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Yeah: Bowmen can't wear claws, dumbo." he said, taking a nearby twig and poking the fire absentmindedly, causing the fire to spark and leap up.

-----

"Phew," Celeste muttered as she walked through the trees. "I thought I was done for..." Stripping off her gloves, she bent her fingers eagerly before looking around for a nearby area she could camp in. Using a small amount of the massive load of silk trixter's web, she created a small camouflage out of squishy liquid and leaves from slimes and dark stumps that she had hunted earlier that day. Using some rather large sticks to hold up the camouflage to create some kind of crude shelter, Celeste crawled inside and could only hope that no patrols went her way and discovered her, or worse; she hoped that it wouldn't rain. Wrapping her Cape of Warmness that she had created with the help if Alaster in her early adventuring days around herself, Celeste soon found herself falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay! I hope that you enjoyed this idea of a story; read and review! Don't expect uber fast updates.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Legacy of Thieves**_

**A/N: A special thank you for everyone who reviewed~! Sorry for not updating for so long, schoolwork got in the way. :P (*Cough cough* If you know that the following message was directed to you, then follow it: DON'T COMMENT LOLZORZ at what I told you before the end of term 2. :P)**

**Chapter 2- Swift Justice**

_-Location: Kerning City-_

Two guards. Two low-levelled warriors, to be precise. Josh sighed before creeping up to the two warriors. His finger darted around, forming a small symbol in the air before whispering,"Boomerang step!" ever so quietly. He wanted to make the kill as fast and painless as possible. Fortunately, he managed to wipe them both out at once. Josh cringed at the sight of the sickly crimson blood. Shaking the blood off his dagger, he glanced at the two corpses sadly and walked away, his shadow melding back into the darkness once more.

_-Location: Ellinia-_

Celeste yawned quietly as she woke up. Thank the goddess that she hadn't been disturbed by anyone during the night. Not that she was worried about herself, rather the unfortunate person who had found her. She could be very short tempered at times, especially if she is being deprived of her sleep.

She shot an arrow at the little shelter she had made, causing it to collapse. Then she continued to leap through the trees after she had re-casted dark sight. She quickly ran through her options as she travelled. Since it was only the 1st and 2nd jobbers that had rebelled, it would be easy to take them out. Unfortunately, the majority of the population within Victoria Island were 1st and 2nd jobbers. The adventurers that actually seen through the false declaration had joined the theive's side, along with the four wise leaders* of Victoria Island. But the leader of the rebellion was a 4th Jobber by the nick-name of EvilDrago892**, but many referred to him as the Leader.

Two weeks. That's how long the crazy war had lasted. She had recieved a message to go to the Land of Wild Boar 2, where someone would be waiting to take her to the secret entrance of the guild building. The guild leader was none other than the famous FangBlade, the first adventurer to reach level 200. FangBlade himself had lost a close friend to the war; Tiger. Tiger, the person who was on top of the listings for a long time, he was destined to reach level 200, until his life abruptly ended. It was his death that caused this madness; someone had leaked out a false trail, pinning the blame on the theives.

After a long train of thought, she finally reached the Perion-Ellinia Border. She passed easily, since hardly anyone would stay in the heat. She slipped easily past the wandering stump, occasionally wiping out one that was irritating her.

With a loud sigh of exhaustion, Celeste sat down on one of the wooden benches in the Potion shop. A few moments later, a girl wearing a white apron over a blue dress rushed over.

"Hi!" she said, extending her hand. "What do you need today?"

"Hi," Celeste replied, shaking her hand. "I'd like 50 Power elixirs please."

The girl nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back." she rushed into the store room, her brown hair trailing behind. Celeste wiped the sweat off her brow; Perion was steeper than she remembered it... She looked at her surroundings. The walls were covered by bookshelves that were filled with books, objects, scrolls and potions. A cauldron bubbled away in a corner of the shop under a fire, beside numerous herbs and empty glass bottles.

Soon after, the girl came back. "Okay, here you go~!" she said cheerfully. "That'd be-"

Celeste tossed a small bag of gold coins on the table. "That should be enough, keep the change."

"Thank you!" the girl took the bag of coins. "I'm Sophia by the way."

"Celeste." She smiled.

Celeste stood up to leave, but then the flap of the tent opened, causing a gust of hot wind to blow into the tent, ruffling both girls' hair.

"Excuse me, but I'd like t-" the boy who had ran in stopped when he saw Celeste. "Celeste!" he exclaimed.

"Keith!" Celeste exclaimed too. "What are you doing here?"

_-Location: Ereve-_

_ A change. Is that too much to ask!_ Ruitada thought irritably as he lay in one of the hammocks near the small town. Two weeks. Two weeks he had been stuck here, doing nothing. The monsters were by far too weak for him, and after messing around in the drill halls for twelve days and training his miniama for one day, he finally had nothing to do.

"Yes Rui, I think you could leave," The Empress said quietly behind him. Ruitada fell out of the hammock.

"Ms Empress!" Ruitada said quickly, slipping off his knucklers and bowing as he spoke.

"Rui, we're both the same age," she said impatiently. "I think we should be able to talk to each other without me seeing the back of your head all the time."

He nodded abruptly. "Of course E- I mean, of course Astra." He looked up and saw his childhood friend once again.

"I only called every knight back to ereve because I was worried that they would be caught in between the war and perish," she said quietly. "I think you will know what's right and what's wrong. The thieves did not kill Tiger of Bera. The Black Magician did." she sighed.

"Are you sure Astra?" Ruitada asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, taking a blonde lock of hair and tucking it behind her ear. "I'm sure. Now take this, and go to the pier. Show the note to them, they'll understand." She said, pushing a small rolled up scroll tied with a blue ribbon into his palm. She leaned forward and her lips grazed his cheeks ever so slightly. "Good luck, may the Goddess bless you." she whispered into his ear before walking away quickly, appearing quite flustered. Though Ruitada looked even more flustered.

Eventually he regained self control and headed towards the pier.

*- Lol didn't want to say 'men', since Athena is a female~

**- It's an actual character, but he isn't a fourth jobber. He's a maple buddy of mine but we don't keep in touch that much anymore. :(

**A/N: YAY I finished writing the freaking chapter . I know it's rather short, but oh well. Enjoy anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legacy of Thieves**

**Chapter 3**

**By xXLusteringMoonXx**

**A/N: Eh, slow updating FTW. ^^**

-Location: Bigger Ben- Lobby-

She moved with long, quick strides. Her light footsteps echoed around the dimly lit building, her dark shadow glided gracefully across the brick walls, moving silently, stealthily.

Her cape was a deep, rich shade of lush purple, but her long hair that was the colour of the night covered some of her cape as it hung low, sitting neatly just above her waist. Her slender body had the curves of a woman, yet she had hardly reached into adulthood. The girl's skin was a pale white, with a tinge of a lush red on her cheeks, and her pale crimson lips moved in small movements, hardly reaching an inch. A dark coloured blindfold covered her eyes, but her dexterity was of such high levels that she didn't need her eyes to see.

Stairs. Millions and millions of them were in front of her, and they seemed to never end. A long dagger swung around in its custom-made pouch, its silvery tongue longing to taste the sweet, warm feeling of flesh. Ah, how she longed to kill again.

...

-Location: Kerning City-

Two voices made Josh jump. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, but nothing was there. He looked around; trying to find the source of the sound, but nothing other than the tall, gray brick walls of the surrounding buildings glaring at him like an outsider met his keen eyes.

Footsteps. Not hurried, he had noticed. So that was good. They were probably not aware he was there, listening to their every move. His black cloak fluttered slightly as he instinctively ducked into a dark alley, just as two guards walked by.

The warriors in question were only around level twenty-five, and by the looks of their flimsy metal swords and badly bent shield, there were few reasons for Josh to spare their lives. They _had_ tried to kill him, after all.

A pair of trusty illbis snuggled in the warmth of his gloved hand, waiting to be released and sink themselves into his enemies, like they had done all those years ago. He hated to see the shockingly scarlet blood run down their cheeks as the metal makes contact against their soft flesh, but he had grown accustomed to avoid gazing at the corpses of all those he had so carelessly murdered. But it was the way of the Thief, and whether the Goddess liked it or not, it was staying that way.

Josh almost lazily tossed the two illbis, watching with a quiet satisfaction as they each dug into their target's flesh, allowing the deadly bacteria in the air to quietly feed on their victims.

The inhabitants of Kerning only needed to kill their targets; the city takes care of the rest.

...

-Location: Ereve docks-

Ruitada climbed onto the wooden boat, his peacemaker revolver sitting neatly on his lap. The capsules that resided inside the revolver's chambers were of his own custom invention; he liked to nickname it 'Toxic Oblivion', mostly due to the fact that should his ammunition just _happened_ to be in the body of a sad, unfortunate person, not that it happened often, but still, the victim would be slowly but surely paralysed by the toxins that the bullets contained, secreted from rare herbs found only in the darker gardens of Orbis.

His inner self, as he had liked to call it, always lusted for the kill. You know that small satisfaction you get when you've killed your first snail? It fills your body with happiness, with triumph. His inner self longed for that. But it wasn't a small addiction; it was an _obsession_.

**A/N: Eh, these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Sigh, oh well, enjoy what's there. :P**

**Updates are on the way! 3**

**Moon**


End file.
